


Haunted Dreams at Headley Grange

by Nights_angel



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, mythical oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_angel/pseuds/Nights_angel
Relationships: Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Haunted Dreams at Headley Grange

She had haunted his dreams every night since he came to Headley Grange with Jimmy and the others. Jimmy had mentioned when they first arrived that he had felt a presence in the house. Robert kicked himself for not believing his band-mate. Still, Robert found he could barely wait to go to sleep each night.

She was shy, at first, never letting him see her. He only heard her, whispering encouragements, humming or singing ancient songs. He would wake up the next morning with new insights for songs he was trying to write. But over time, she revealed herself to him.

His jaw dropped when she first stepped out of the shadows. Gorgeous wasn’t a good enough description, there simply weren’t words, she was physically perfect. She had eyes of amethyst and long raven hair, matched by the giant wings at her back; she wore the stars upon her dress and the phases of the moon upon her head like a crown.

——————————————————————————————————

She keeps encouraging him, humming and singing to him, but now it’s accompanied by light touches and whispers closer to his ear. Tonight, she’s decidedly bolder. Robert feels the bed dip beside him and he turns to lay on his back, looking up to see his angelic muse watching him with darkened eyes. She speaks his name, the only thing he understands from her. She's only ever spoken in an ancient Celtic language long lost to even those who lived in these lands.

She lays a hand on his chest, playing with the hairs there, a smile gracing her lips that seems at once shy and seductive. He watches as she leans forward, pressing a light kiss just above his heart. His hands fist in the bedsheets, and he's half afraid his movement or touch might scare her off. She sits back up and then stands from the bed. She speaks again as she begins to undress. He can hear the desire in her tone, and something else he doesn’t dare name.

Now bare before him, he can’t take his eyes off her. She steps closer and he sits up slowly, pulling the covers back in invitation. Her eyes trail down his form, stopping at his manhood and taking in a sharp breath. He notes her thighs squeeze together in anticipation and smirks, leaning his back against the headboard. She brings her eyes back to his as she climbs back onto the bed, bringing her leg over him so that she’s straddling his hips, but not quite where he wants her.

She leans in to kiss him squarely on the lips. Her tongue seeks entry and he opens for her. His hand cups the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair as he returns her kiss passionately. She shifts just slightly and the head of his cock brushes lightly against her nether lips and they both moan into each other. She reaches between them, stroking him a few times before finally sinking down on him.

She pulls back from the kiss so they both can breathe. Robert moves his hands to her hips, waiting for her to adjust to his size. She’s so hot, he feels like his own nerves are on fire and he might burst right this instant. But then she begins to move, rising up and then sinking back down. His hands slide to her ass, holding her there as he rocks her back and forth along his length.

Her eyes widen and a squeak of surprise leaves her lips and quickly turns into a moan of pleasure. She grabs his shoulders as if a lifeline, crying out at the new sensations. Her fingers dig into his skin. He feels so much better like this, as her clit drags along the soft, short hairs at his pelvis. He lets go from holding back on his moans and cries of pleasure, becoming nearly as loud as she has been. Robert can admit he has never been a quiet lover, but it seems he’s louder than usual with her.

Her nipples rub against the hairs on his chest and suddenly she’s using his shoulders for leverage as she begins to move faster, harder along his length. She speaks again and while he still doesn’t understand the words, he can hear the begging tone, the pleading in her eyes as her walls start to tighten around him. He brings one hand between them, pressing his thumb against her clit and rubbing tight circles there, then kisses her hard before bringing his mouth to her breast and taking her nipple between his teeth.

He meets her hips with the same speed and force with which she meets his, until her walls have him in a vice grip and they both cry out their release in unison. But there’s no time for recovery. Just as they start to come down from their high, Robert's door is flung open and Jimmy’s shocked face appears; then she’s gone. Back into the shadows where she came, the only evidence of her being the quickly cooling slick on his cock and the silver moon crown that lays on the nightstand.

He throws a pillow at Jimmy’s head and wraps the bedsheet around himself. Then he gets up from the bed and picks up her crown as he moves toward the desk to open his notebook.


End file.
